A common practice of assembling a camera is to assemble the lens driver module and the sensor module first, and then dispose the lens module in the lens carrier of the lens driver module. Alternatively, the lens module is first installed in the lens carrier of the lens driver module and then the lens driver module is assembled to the sensor module. In either practice, the approach is to compensate for the tolerance of the components so that the optical axis of the lens module and the optical axis of the sensor module can be as parallel as possible.
When the precision of the manufactured component is too poor to be adjusted, the component must be discarded. For example, when the error between the plane of the lens driver module and the plane of the sensor module is too large, the optical axis of the lens module and the optical axis of the sensor module cannot be maintained within a tilt angle tolerance. A similar situation occurs when the error exists between the lens carrier and the lens module. Therefore, it is desirable to develop an apparatus able to compensate the manufacture tolerance of the components and provide higher manufacture and assembly margin to achieve optimal imaging effect.